


Schatten

by TomatenAufDenAugen (AvasKer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alle leiden, F/M, Harry weiß nicht was Traum und Wirklichkeit ist, M/M, Psychological Horror, Voldemort ist tot … vielleicht, außer Voldemort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvasKer/pseuds/TomatenAufDenAugen
Summary: Er trennt sich von ihnen, um sie zu schützen. Vor dem Schatten eines Toten. Vor sich selbst.Sichtbar für ihn, unsichtbar für andere. Anfangs versucht er die Ruhe zu bewahren und den lästigen Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu vertreiben, aber dann werden die Dinge, die nur er sieht, fühlt und hört, realer. Gefährlicher.





	1. Chapter 1

****Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und ewigem Eis. Die Wärme des Kamins reichte nicht aus, um den Winter aus dem Wohnzimmer zu vertreiben, aber er beklagte sich nicht. Hier auf seinem Sessel kuschelte er sich in seine vielen gehäkelten und gestrickten Decken ein, die ihm Mrs Weasley geschickt hatte. Eine Tasse heißer Schokolade in seinen kühlen Händen. Es tat ein wenig weh, aber er ließ nicht los.

Draußen schneite es und er dachte an gestern, als Ginny und die Kinder ihn besucht hatten, um gemeinsam im Schnee etwas zu unternehmen. In seinem Kopf huschten die Bilder der Schneeengel vorbei, schön nebeneinander und nach Größe sortiert. James war nun der Größte von ihnen, auch wenn er erst fünfzehn war. Lily hatte ihren ältesten Bruder mit Pulverschnee eingeseift, da er mit seinem ewigen Grinsen und seiner Angeberei genervt hatte, während Albus und Ginny sie angefeuert hatten. Ihr Lachen behielt er immer noch in seinem Herzen. Er brauchte es für die weiteren einsamen Tage. So viele Tage, bis er sie alle wiedersehen konnte. Er wünschte sich, sie wären länger geblieben.

„Du hättest es ihnen einfach sagen sollen.“

Aus den dunklen Schatten trat ein Monster hervor, hoch gewachsen mit schwarzer, seidiger Robe.

„Sie wären geblieben, wenn du sie gebeten hättest.“ 

Dürre, knochenartige Finger, weiß und fast durchscheinend, berührten seine Stirn. Er hob seinen Kopf an und blickte in blutrote Augen. 

„Du hättest meine Existenz verschweigen sollen, dann wären sie nie gegangen.“

Er senkte die Lider und trank den Rest seiner nun lauwarmen Schokolade. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde schwächer, doch bevor es erlosch, flogen ein paar Holzscheitel aus dem nahe liegenden Korb heraus und legten sich auf die sterbende Glut. Es knisterte laut und ein wenig zischte es, dann wurde das Wohnzimmer erneut in einem stark orangerotem Licht eingetaucht. Die kalten Finger verschwanden von seiner Stirn. 

„Du bist tot“, flüsterte er. Auf dem weißen Gesicht des Monsters erschien ein Lächeln.

„Aber du fühlst mich und siehst mich.“

„Und sonst niemand.“

„Bildest du mich ein?“

„Ja.“

„Dann sind sie vor mir sicher und du kannst mit ihnen zusammen leben, so wie du es dir wünscht.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wovor hast du Angst?“

Die kalten Finger strichen ihm durch das wirre Haar.

„Dass meine Worte deine Hand bewegen könnten, um zu quälen und zu morden?“

Die Stimme war an seinem Ohr, wie ein eisiger Hauch. Er rieb sich die Arme, als ein Kribbeln sie durchzuckten und die kleinen Härchen sich aufstellten. 

„Angst, ich könnte womöglich doch nicht das Ergebnis deines Wahnsinns sein?“

Er atmete tief ein und aus und packte die kalte Hand, die zu seinem Nacken gewandert war.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer noch in meinem Kopf bist“, flüsterte er, „aber ich werde es herausfinden und dich vertreiben. Ganz. Für immer.“

Das Lächeln des Monsters wurde breiter und grausamer. Es beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herunter, bis der weiße Schädel sich in seine Halsbeuge vergrub. Er fühlte, wie der lippenlose Mund sich bewegte und die Frage stellte, die ihm schon seit einiger Zeit Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte.

„Wie viel bleibt wohl von dir übrig, wenn ich fort bin?“

Die Hand des Monsters entglitt seinem Griff wie Rauch. Voldemort richtete sich auf, den Kopf erhoben, die roten Augen auf ihn gerichtet. 

„Ich war so lange ein Teil von dir. Wie viel von mir bist am Ende du selbst?“

Lautlos drehte sich Voldemort um und lief zu den Schatten des Raumes und verschwand.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück, die leere Tasse immer noch in seinen Händen, von denen eine, die Voldemort berührt hatte, sich seltsam taub anfühlte.

Wie viel würde von ihm übrig bleiben?

Was, wenn auch der Rest längst zu einem hässlichen Klumpen aus Verdorbenheit geformt wurde?

Was, wenn er auch schon vorher so war? Seit seiner Geburt … 

Seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger und der Geruch des brennenden Holzes wurde beißender, unangenehmer.

Wer war er?

Er hatte Angst eine Wahrheit zu finden, die sein ganzes Weltbild von sich selbst zerstörte. 

 

Und vielleicht …

 

… fiel es ihm deshalb schwer, Voldemort loszulassen. 

 

Draußen schneite es immer noch, sanft und friedlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Sturm in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust. All die Gedanken, Ängste, Vorahnungen flogen im Chaos umher, manchmal nah genug und greifbar. Aber er schloss die Augen und verdrängte alles.

Vielleicht morgen, dachte er wie so oft.

Heute wollte er nur an seine Kinder und Ginny denken, an seine Freunde, seine Familie.

Er schlief mit dem Knistern und Knacken des Kaminfeuers ein und bemerkte nicht wie die Tasse seinen Händen entglitt, und leise zu dem Tisch neben dem Sessel flog und darauf landete. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Körper mitsamt den Decken von den Schatten in sein Schlafzimmer getragen und vorsichtig auf sein Bett gelegt wurde. Finger streichelten seine Stirn und fuhren durch sein Haar und er träumte vom Wind, der ihn beim Besenflug stets begleitete. Und als ein Lachen ertönte, erst weich und tonlos, dann kalt und bitter, zog der Wind ihn in die unendlich schwarze Tiefe.


	2. Chapter 2

„Dad? Wir sind wieder da!“

Breit lächelnd schaltete er den Herd aus, durchquerte die kleine Küche und betrat den Eingangsbereich.

„Das ist mal eine schöne Überraschung!“, rief er vergnügt. Seit einer Weile waren die Schatten schweigsam geblieben. Erst hatte er dem Frieden misstraut, aber langsam glaubte er, dass durch die Zeit, die er mit seiner Familie verbracht hatte, der Wahnsinn in seinem Kopf ein wenig ausgeklungen war.

Hier waren sie wieder, seine Liebsten.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie ihm nach wenigen Tagen wieder einen Besuch abstatteten, jedoch war ihm das egal. Sie waren da und sein Kopf war wie befreit von allen Sorgen.

Vielleicht, wenn er noch mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, würde er ganz heilen. Vielleicht war es ihm mit ihrer Hilfe möglich, seinen Schatten für immer loszuwerden. Vielleicht … konnten sie dann wieder eine richtige Familie sein.

Pfeifend und mit federnden Schritten lief er zur Eingangstür.

„Dad?“

Wildes Klopfen kam ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin gleich da! Nicht so ungeduldig!“

Das Klopfen wurde nicht weniger, sondern stärker, hektischer.

„Dad!“

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

„D-Dad!“, schrie James – nein, Albus … oder Lily? Oder haben sie alle geschrien? Harry schwankte, seine Schulter stieß gegen die Wand. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer je näher er der Tür kam.

„Bitte mach auf, Dad! Dad! Bitte!“

„Nein! Nicht meine Kinder!“ Das war Ginny. Ihr Schrei war grell und voller Panik.

„Ginny? Was ist los?“, krächzte er verzweifelt, aber seine Beine bewegten sich unglaublich langsam.

„Harry!“

Kratzende Geräusche.

„Dad!“

Es rüttelte an der Tür.

„Lass uns nicht allein! Bitte, Dad! Mach auf! Bitte – _Aaah!“_

Sein Herz wurde von seiner Angst zerdrückt.

_„Harry!“_

Der Boden bebte. Mehrere Dinge im Haus zerbrachen und plötzlich – war es ihm, als ob die Zeit angehalten wurde. Kein Beben, kein Schreien, kein Kratzen.

 

Eine erdrückende Stille, die all die Luft in ihm herauspressen wollte.

 

„Nein“, hauchte er und endlich konnte er rennen. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür.

Schnee. Die unveränderte Schneelandschaft, die er seit Tagen aus dem Fenster beobachten durfte. Er trat hinaus in die Kälte. Die eisige Decke ging ihm einige Zentimeter über die Fußknöcheln. Weiß, kalt und ebenmäßig. Es gab keine anderen Spuren außer die seinen.

„Ginny?“ Er sah sich um. Hatte er sich alles eingebildet? „James? Wo seid ihr? Albus! Lily!“

Keine Antwort.

Er wollte wieder in die Wärme rein, doch gerade als der Wind zu heulen begann und das Schneegestöber ihm die Sicht versperrte, sah er etwas Rotes auf einem naheliegenden Hügel. Rot flatterndes Haar.

„Ginny!“ Oder war es Lily?

Er kämpfte sich durch das Weiß und dachte nicht mal daran, sich schnell einen Mantel und festere Schuhe aus dem Haus zu holen. Keuchend sah er immer wieder zum Hügel hinauf und verfluchte die Sicht versperrenden Vorhänge aus Schneeflocken, die das Rot fast komplett verdeckten.

„Ich bin gleich da!“, schrie er mit rauer Stimme und stapfte angestrengt weiter. Seine Hausschuhe waren voll mit Schnee und seine Socken wurden ungemütlich nass. „Gleich … bin ich da!“

 

„Sie ist nicht hier.“

 

Harry erstarrte.

„Sie sind alle nicht hier“, flüsterte der Wind. „Kehre um, sonst bringt die Kälte dir den Tod.“

Harry wandte sich um und sah in rote Augen.

„Voldemort.“

Das Monster hielt ihm eine weiße, dürre Hand entgegen, die aus dem wallenden Schwarz der Robe herausstach wie ein Eiszapfen.

„Komm, Harry. Im Haus ist es wärmer.“

„Nein … nein …“ Nicht schon wieder! Er lief rückwärts, den Hügel empor.

„Dort oben hast du nichts verloren, Harry“, säuselte Voldemort.

„Nein! Bleib mir vom Hals, Mörder!“

Harry brach den Blickkontakt, wirbelte herum und rannte. Die kahle Spitze des Hügels war in Sicht.

Rotes Haar.

„Ginny!“

Rotes Haar.

Seidig, fließend.

Zu Boden fließend.

Warm und nass tröpfelte das Rot, zog Fäden durch den Schnee wie kleine Risse. Es wurde zu einem Fluss, der sich aufteilte und in verschiedene Richtungen den Hügel herunterkroch, wellenartig, schlangenähnlich in seiner Bewegung. Seine Füße wurden rot.

„Dummer Junge.“

Er erreichte die Spitze. Nicht mehr weit, dachte er. Nur noch ein paar Schritte – und trat auf Luft.

Die Schneedecke brach entlang der roten Linien auf und Erdklumpen flogen umher. Mit großem Lärm fiel alles um ihn herum zusammen …

 

„Wach endlich auf.“

 

Er wachte auf.

Mit kaltem Schweiß und schwer keuchend öffnete er die Augen. Das Herz pochte ihm in den Ohren. Er war in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Haus, auf seinem Bett und aus dem Fenster sah er den Himmel, dessen rötliche Morgenfarbe einem klaren Blau wich. Seine Finger betasteten die Decken, die auf ihm lagen. Sie erdrückten ihn, aber sie waren echt. Er hatte geträumt und hier war die Realität. So musste es sein. Die Angstschreie seiner Familie und der blutende Hügel konnten nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Nur ein Traum.

Zitternd stand er auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Im Eingang ging er zielstrebig auf einen kleinen Tisch zu und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Bitte sei da“, flüsterte er immer wieder. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er ihre Stimme hörte. „Ginny!“

„Ja, ich bin’s … nein, mir … mir geht es gut …“

Ihm ging es prächtig. Allein, in einen Haus weit weg von all denen, die er verletzen konnte.

„Oh? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich dabei gestört habe, ich wollte nur wissen, ob bei dir und den Kindern alles in Ordnung ist … nein, nein! Es ist nichts … ja … ich hatte nur einen Traum … das Übliche … nein, ich komme damit zurecht … ja … mache ich … ja … ich – ich dich auch … bis zum Neujahr …“

Er legte auf und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er leise zu lachen begann.

Neujahr.

So viele Tage, in der er mit seinen Träumen und Wahnvorstellungen allein war. Mit schwachen Beinen lief er in die Küche, um sich sein Frühstück zu machen. Während er zwei Spiegeleier brutzelte, waberten die Schatten bei der Tür zum Esstisch, aber er ignorierte sie. Sie waren nur eine Einbildung.

Neujahr. Bis dahin musste er durchhalten.


	3. Chapter 3

Auf den sanften, schneebedeckten Hügeln ragten die Tannenspitzen zwischen all den nackten Skeletten der benachbarten Bäume wie dunkle Speere in den Himmel empor. Weiter im Norden wuchsen die Bäume zu einem dichten Wald, der von vielen gemieden wurde. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite lag Hogwarts.

Manchmal überlegte er sich, zum Schloss zu gehen, um es zu bewundern, um in seiner Wärme die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er nur an den Krieg denken und die Schüler mit seiner grimmigen Miene vertreiben. Seine Kinder würden sich für ihn schämen. Ein Spaziergang durch den Verbotenen Wald war zudem eine sehr dumme Idee, schließlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab in die Obhut von Ginny gegeben.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es jetzt reicht?“

Harry sah zu der jungen Frau mit buschigem Haar.

„Hm?“

Hermine seufzte auf eine Weise, die ihn warnte, dass er die Grenze ihrer Geduld fast erreicht hatte.

„Du bist hier schon seit Monaten und nichts ist passiert. Voldemort ist tot. Du machst dir unnötige Sorgen und kreierst dabei unnötige Probleme.“ Ihre Stimme wurde drängender. „Ginny ist stark und die Kinder auch, aber wenn du länger fortbleibst – Ginny hat es nicht leicht, die Kinder zu beruhigen und ihnen klar zu machen, dass du sie alle noch liebst –“

„Natürlich tu ich das!“

Er liebte sie so sehr. Er war hier, allein in diesem stillen Haus, weil er sie liebte. Es tat weh, nicht bei ihnen zu sein, aufzuwachen und seine Frau nicht neben sich zu sehen, sondern die leere Kälte; nicht am Bahnsteig 9¾ stehen zu können, um sich von seinen Kindern zu verabschieden oder um sie wieder zu empfangen …

„Die Öffentlichkeit hat längst mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Der Drang nach Gerüchten ist natürlich groß, wenn es um das Leben von Berühmtheiten geht. Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen, den ich dir letztens geschickt habe? Anscheinend hast du mehrere Affären hinter Ginnys Rücken am Laufen, die sie nur ignoriere, weil sie die Ehe und besonders dein Geld retten wolle.“

„Solche Geschichten sind nichts Neues.“

„Diesmal fangen deine Kinder aber an, einige Lügen zu glauben. Vorher mussten sie sich keine Sorgen machen, weil du da warst. Jetzt lebst du nicht mehr bei ihnen. Wir können ihnen nicht den Grund nennen, weil du es nicht willst. In der Schule, mit all ihren Mitschülern, die nur Gerüchte kennen, können sie auch nicht aufatmen. Im Gegenteil.“

Er dachte an die wenigen Besuche seiner Familie. Die lachenden Gesichter, die Witze, die sie einander erzählten. Plötzlich sah er etwas anderes in den glücklichen Erinnerungen. Angespanntes Lächeln, sobald Hogwarts das Thema wurde. Ein kurzes Zögern vor jeder Umarmung. James, der ihn öfters von der Seite anstarrte, als ob er eine Antwort suchte, zu der er sich nicht traute, Fragen zu stellen.

Er beugte sich vor und griff zu der Tasse auf dem Esstisch. Sein Tee war unberührt und längst nicht mehr warm.

„Nächstes Jahr … im Mai“, sagte er schwach. „Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er bis dahin immer noch in meinem Kopf ist.“

Hermine fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand durch ihr Haar und zog frustriert an einigen Locken.

„Voldemort ist tot. Alle haben es gesehen. Seine Leiche wurde untersucht.“

Harry betrachtete seinen Tasseninhalt, da Hermines Augen so viele Erwartungen versteckten, die ihn erdrückten. Erwartungen, die er nicht erfüllen konnte.

„Hier“, sagte Hermine schließlich, als er wieder zu lange schwieg. Sie legte ein Papierfetzen auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Das ist ihre Telefonnummer. Sie lebt unter Muggeln und hat magische und nichtmagische Patienten. Madam Pomfrey hat mir eine längere Liste gegeben, aber von dieser hier habe ich schon einmal gehört. Der Nachbar meiner Eltern war mal ihr Patient gewesen und empfiehlt sie. Falls du nicht mit ihr klar kommst, kann ich dir auch die ganze Liste geben, wenn du selber nach geeigneten Therapeuten suchen willst.“

Er verzog den Mund.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas brauche.“

Hermine war bei der Küchentür.

„Ich will dich nicht zwingen, sie zu kontaktieren, aber ich möchte, dass du gut darüber nachdenkst und es nicht einfach als Schwachsinn abstempelst. Manchmal ist es leichter, mit Fremden über alles zu reden, das man den engsten Freunden und der Familie nicht erzählen will. Bitte überlege es dir.“ Hermine schwieg und er sah stur in sein Tee.

Leise verabschiedete sie sich, ihre Schritte hallten laut in der Stille des Hauses, dann war sie draußen.

Als die Eingangstür sich schloss, kam Leben in die Schatten, die nun um ihn tanzten. Er glaubte, sie hämisch lachen zu hören. Sie verspotteten ihn, beschimpften ihn, warfen die grausame Wahrheit in den Kessel, die in seinem Inneren mit Wut und Schuldgefühlen brodelte und der Rauch, der aus diesem emporstieg, war das Endergebnis. Die fortwährende Enttäuschung.

_Du enttäuscht uns._

Der Tee schwappte über, als er seine Tasse zu hastig abstellte. Ein paar Tropfen trafen den Papierfetzen, den er aus Trotz ignorierte.

_Du enttäuscht uns._

Er trampelte zu seinem Schlafzimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er war wütend auf Hermine, auf alle. Er war vor allem wütend auf sich. Wut auf seine eigene Wut, denn er fühlte sich wie ein Kind.

_Du enttäuscht uns,_ wisperte seine eigene Stimme aus den dunklen Ecken. _Deine Kinder haben einen besseren Vater verdient. Ginny hätte nicht auf dich warten sollen, als du sie verlassen hast, um die Horkruxe ausfindig zu machen._

Er rollte sich in seine Decke ein. Die von Mrs Weasley schmiss er zu Boden, da sie zu schwer auf ihn lagen und ihm die Luft nahmen. Wie ein Kind, das Ehemann und Vater spielen wollte, so fühlte er sich. Nein, nicht mal das. Er war nie ein ganzes Kind gewesen, nie ein ganzer Jugendlicher, nie ein ganzer Erwachsener. Nur ein paar Fragmente, die nicht zusammenpassten, denn der Rest war irgendwo in einem Schrank unter der Treppe verschwunden. Er dachte an seine Eltern und wünschte sich, sie wären nicht gestorben, dann dachte er an Sirius und wünschte sich, er wäre nie in Askaban gelandet. Er dachte an Dumbledore und wünschte sich, er hätte ihn nicht bei den Dursleys gelassen, dann dachte er an die Dursleys und er verfluchte sie und sein Leben.

 

„Suchst du nach Ausreden?“

 

Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem Stillstand. Die Wut fiel aus ihm heraus. Alles war eingefroren. Was er sah und hörte konnte und wollte er nicht verstehen. Nur langsam wachte er aus der Starre auf, denn er konnte ihn schwer ignorieren.

Voldemort saß am Fußende des Bettes.

_Verschwinde!,_ wollte er schreien, aber es blieb nur ein Gedanke, denn er wollte Voldemort keine Möglichkeit geben, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Ist das so? Ich denke eher, du willst mich hier behalten, deshalb kannst du diesen Gedanken nicht aussprechen.“

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und zählte still bis zehn.

„Ausreden und Versteckspiele. Du warst immer gut im Fliehen.“

Das Bett bewegte sich und die Matratzenkante auf Harrys Brusthöhe sank ein. Er zählte bis zwanzig, aber kam nur bis siebzehn, bevor die Decke von seinem Gesicht gezogen wurde. Das war in Ordnung. Er hatte seine Augenlieder, die er geschlossen halten konnte.

Achtzehn … neunzehn … zwanzig …

Nicht aufhören.

Einundzwanzig … zweiundzwanzig … dreiundzwanzig …

Immer weiter, bis Voldemort von alleine ging. Bis sechshundertsechzehn hatte er schon ein paar mal zählen müssen. Manchmal konnte er früher aufhören, manchmal musste er geduldig weitermachen. Einmal endete das Warten bei sechshundertsechsundsechzig und Harry hatte sich gefragt, ob Voldemort ihn zählen hörte. Wahrscheinlich aber hatte er sich die Belustigung in den roten Augen nur eingebildet, schließlich war diese dreistellige Zahl nur unter den Muggel bedeutungsvoll und das Monster verabscheute mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Vierundvierzig … fünfundvierzig … sechsundvierzig …

Voldemort ist nicht hier. Er ist tot. Hermine hat das auch gesagt. Voldemort kann nichts lustig finden, wenn er nicht mehr existiert –

„Wie ich sehe, willst du mich wieder ignorieren.“

Das Rascheln von Stoff. Voldemorts Robe streifte gegen die Decke und dann fühlte Harry kalte Luft gegen seinen Mund.

„Ich kann mich auch selbst amüsieren.“

Seine Lippen fühlten Eis und seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! Diese FF ist eine weitere alte Geschichte von mir, die ich noch beenden muss.


End file.
